No estoy listo aún, para hacerlo bien
by agatha gatoo
Summary: Sam Winchester no está listo para ser un cazador nuevamente, pero es y siempre será un hermano. Cuando Dean tiene un roce con la muerte, Sam y John tendrán que encontrar la manera de hacer una tregua. Traduccion autorizada de "Not ready to make nice" de Ridley C. James. Au Brotherhood. Pre serie.


Disclaimer: "No estoy listo aún, para hacerlo bien" es la traducción de "Not Ready to make nice" de Ridley C. James. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/3003592/1/Not-Ready-To-Make-Nice

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la oscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link .

Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Espero que les guste esta historia. Como les he contado hay de todas las épocas y edades. Esta es de la época cuando Sam está en Stanford.

 **& S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

"No estoy listo aún, para hacerlo bien"

" _I'm not ready to make nice_

 _I'm not ready to back down_

 _I'm still as mad as hell_

 _And I don't have time to go round, and round, and round_

 _It's too late to make it right_

 _I probably wouldn't if I could_

 _I'm mad as hell_

 _Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should"_

 _Dixie Chicks-_

" _No Estoy Lista Para Hacerlo Bien,_

 _No Estoy Lista Para Echarme Atrás,_

 _Sigo Estando Terriblemente Furiosa Y_

 _No Tengo Tiempo Para Seguir Andando Alrededor Y Alrededor Y Alrededor De Lo Mismo_

 _Es Demasiado Tarde Para Corregirlo,_

 _Probablemente No Lo Haría Aún Si Pudiera,_

 _Porque Estoy Tan Furiosa_

 _Que No Puedo Hacer Por Mi Misma Las Cosas Que Tú Piensas Que Debería Hacer"_

 _Dixie Chicks-_

Stanford, Noviembre 2003

La música sonaba fuerte en el ambiente. El comentador deportivo de la televisión, relatando el último juego de futbol parecía estar compitiendo con el sonido de la batería y las guitarras eléctricas que se unían a la conversación relajada que fluía como el alcohol. Las botellas sonando con los brindis por el último touchdown, los vasos apilándose en la mesa, salpicando tequila en las cartas. Risas despreocupadas llenaban la pequeña habitación como una descarga de energía. E increíblemente, todo era opacado por el pequeño chillido de un celular.

La cabeza de Sam Winchester se volteo hacia el escritorio en la esquina, donde había tirado las llaves de Jessica cuando habían regresado de comprar pizza. Su teléfono estaba ahí también, bailando en la gastada superficie, ahora que el mecanismo vibratorio se había sumado al timbre al no ser contestado al tercer pitido.

Se desenredo del acalorado juego de pocker y fue a contestar, preguntándose si su compañero de habitación, Pete, había perdido a quien lo llevaba….nuevamente

Pero no era Pete

El nombre en el identificador de llamadas apareció y estuvo tentado a no contestar.

 _El celular de papá_ _¿Qué demonios?_

Todos los sonidos se redujeron a ruido de fondo, excepto por la canción resonando en el reproductor de CD. Las atormentadas palabras parecían tan adecuadas, cuando Sam se forzó a contestar.

 **¿Perdón?** … **suena bien**

"¿Aló?" Sam pronuncio casi tan bajo como una exhalación

La conocida voz en el teléfono no era la que él esperaba, pero igualmente ocasiono una ola de nostalgia y un peak de ansiedad "¿Sam? ¿Eres tú, muchacho? Habla Jim"

"¿Jim?"

Ninguno de sus parientes lejanos, de su antigua vida lo había contactado. Ni siquiera el pastor con quien él y Dean habían sido tan apegados. Por supuesto que él tampoco había hecho ni un esfuerzo por su lado. Era como la sensación de cuando vas escapando de algo y te aterra que si siquiera miras hacia atrás, aunque sea por un breve segundo, te atrapara.

"Lamento llamar tan tarde. Sé que probablemente estás estudiando"

Sam miró hacia sus amigos, pero fue a su antiguo amigo el miedo que se estaba arremolinando en su panza al que reconoció mientras observaba el juego continuar sin él. _Sabía_ que esta llamada llegaría…algún día.

"Es solo que…"Jim dudó. Sam podía imaginarlo tirando de su cabello largo y canoso, haciéndolo parecerse al profesor loco de las películas de Michael J. Fox. ¿Cómo era que se llamaban? _Volver al futuro_ \- ese era el nombre. Dios, le encantaban esas películas cuando era niño.

"Sam. Es tu hermano, hijo" ahí venia. Sam… estaba esperándolo. Sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban. Que su corazón redoblaba su ritmo "Perdóname por hacer esto por teléfono, pero… está herido"

Y la música sonó más fuerte

 **¿Olvidar?, No Creo Que Pueda**

"¿Papá sabe que me estás llamando, Jim?" no había querido que esa fuera su primera pregunta, pero subió por su pecho y escapo de su boca antes que pudiera evitarlo

Cuando Jim no confirmo rápidamente que de hecho había sido John quien le pidió llamarlo, Sam suspiró "Perdona por preguntar eso" después de todo, no importaba.

"No. Tomé su teléfono prestado. Sabía que de esta manera responderías" le respondió Jim. Su respiración cansada y un poco triste "Es la manera en que es tu papá, Sam. A veces ve las cosas a través de un velo de ira. La verdad es que no sabe que estoy llamándote, pero no dejes que eso te detenga. Tienes que venir. Dean lo pidió"

 **Dicen…que el tiempo cura todo**

Sam cerró sus ojos, apretándolos.

Parecía que fuese ayer…el dolor…incluso aunque había pasado más de un año

El sonido del nombre de su hermano dicho en voz alta, trayéndolo todo de regreso. Haciéndolo real. La soledad. La sensación de que algo muy importante, esencial, se había perdido en algún lugar dentro de él. El nombre que no había escuchado excepto en un susurro en sus propios recuerdos, en sueños atesorados. Resquebrajaba la ilusión de esta falsa realidad. Enfoco la mirada en las oscuras ventanas de su dormitorio, en lugar de sus amigos que se reunían alrededor de la pequeña mesa de juego.

"El no me quiere ahí. Dijo que no volviera nunca" Sam todavía estaba hablando de su padre, pese a que su mente estaba en otro lado.

"El tiempo cambia las cosas, Sam. Y tu papa no es el único que está aquí. Yo estoy aquí. Caleb está aquí" _Dean está ahí_

 **Pero yo sigo esperando**

Había pasado más de un año. Quince meses para ser exactos. No había hablando con el hombre. No hubo una carta, ni una postal, ni una maldita llamada telefónica.

No de su padre al menos. Dean le había enviado cartas. Había dejado unos pocos mensajes de voz en su cumpleaños, en Navidad, incluso en Halloween, sabiendo cuanto odiaba Sam la maldita celebración. Pero él todavía esperaba que su padre apareciera, así que no había contestado a nada que Dean había enviado…no había regresado ni una llamada.

 **Sigo Con La Duda.**

"Lo siento, Jim. No puedo jugar a esto más. Lo sabes" el adolescente suspiro "Tu me ayudaste a tomar esta decisión ¿lo recuerdas? No hay vuelta atrás. Este es mi camino"

Si Sam era honesto, admitiría que tenía miedo de ver a su familia, miedo de todas esas emociones esperando ocultas en su interior. Esperando para ahogarlo.

"Que no te quede duda, Samuel ¡esto no es un juego!" El tono era duro y tan extraño en la voz de Jim "Y no tergiverses mi consejo en incluir exiliar a Dean de tu vida. Jamás fue mi intención"

 **Ya No Queda Nada Que Me Haga Darme Cuenta,**

Sam suspiro "No puedo regresar" no era difícil de darse cuenta. Las mariposas bailando dentro de su estomago entendían ¿Por qué Jim no podía entenderlo? No quedaba nada del pasado para él "No hay nada para mi allí" admitió suavemente.

 **Yo Pagué Un Precio…**

 **Y Lo Seguiré Pagando.**

"¡Tu hermano está aquí!" Jim saltó nuevamente, perdiendo la paciencia con el muchacho cabeza dura, quien era demasiado parecido a su padre para su propio bien.

Sam levantó la vista al inmundo techo. Todas las cicatrices…todos los traumas que Sam había enfrentado…

Incluso a cientos de millas de distancia, su padre todavía podía herirlo.

Nunca terminaría

La voz del Pastor era suave nuevamente "Y esta vez puede que no lo logre"

Sam cerró los ojos cuando su corazón se apretó. Puntos negros bailaron frente a sus ojos cuando miles de recuerdos se colaron en su mente y las mariposas se detuvieron.

"¿Realmente quieres que la rabia te impida verlo? Podría ser tu última oportunidad. ¿Realmente debería Dean pagar el precio por la testarudez de tu padre?" Jim no tenía que decirlo, pero Sam podía escuchar la acusación… _¿Por tu orgullo?_

"No ¡No quiero eso!" la rabia estaba rápidamente ganándole al pánico. Estaban prácticamente empatados. Esto no era culpa suya. Maldición.

 **No Estoy Listo Para Hacerlo Bien,**

Pero sabía quién tenía la culpa.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estaba papá?" ahora casi estaba gritando. No era su intención desquitar su frustración en Jim, entre toda la gente, pero…

 **No Estoy Lista Para Echarme Atrás,**

"Tu papá no quería que esto sucediera, Sam"

Sam rodó sus ojos. _Seguro que no._

Más excusas. Siempre hubo de esas por montones. Un ejército de personas para defender al todopoderoso John Wincester.

"Maldición, Jim. Solo dime que le pasó a Dean"

"Él, tu papá y Caleb estaban cazando alguna maldita cosa u otra. No tengo los detalles. Un niño fue asesinado y Dean…bueno, él no ha estado bien"

Realmente no importaban qué era o cuales eran los detalles. Después de un tiempo, todos los malos se mezclaban entre ellos en una pesadilla horrífica. Una pesadilla que Sam había intentado tanto olvidar.

 **Sigo Estando Terriblemente Furioso,**

Sam sintió su puño cerrarse por reflejo. Ese viejo miedo expandiéndose a través de su palpitante corazón. Amenazándole con cortar el oxigeno que desesperadamente necesitaba "¿Dónde?"

"No muy lejos de ti" Jim le dio el nombre de un pequeño pueblo que bien podría haber sido el jodido Nueva York. Sam no tenía como llegar allí.

 **No Tengo Tiempo Para Seguir Andando Alrededor Y Alrededor Y Alrededor De Lo Mismo**

Tendría que pedir prestado el jeep de Jessica y contactar a sus profesores. Quizá Pete podría entregar su trabajo.

Sam pasó una mano a través de su cabello, sin prestar atención que las ruidosas risas y el juego de póker se habían detenido. Sus amigos lo observaban con una mezcla de preocupación e incertidumbre.

Les dio la espalda, apretando el teléfono con más fuerza "Está bien, Jim. Te llamaré de la carretera"

 **Es Demasiado Tarde Para Corregirlo,**

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" la voz de John fue como el siseo de una serpiente cuando se puso de pie, dejando la silla en que estaba sentado. Caleb estaba apoyado contra la pared junto a él y Sam vio que el joven cazador se tensaba, mientras se impulsaba de la pared para ponerse de pie.

Era exactamente la clase de bienvenida que había estado esperando. Aun así dolía.

"Yo lo llamé" admitió Jim, de su lugar, junto a Sam. Se había encontrado con el muchacho en el lobby "Dean pregunto por el"

"Si, bueno. Dean estaba delirando" John le dio una mirada asesina a Jim. ¿Cómo podía el hombre haber hecho algo así a sus espaldas? "Esto no es de tu incumbencia. No deberías haber interferido"

"Estaba herido, asustado y quería a su hermano junto a él. No. Más bien dicho _necesitaba_ a su hermano. Hice que sucediera. No voy a disculparme contigo por ayudar a ese niño, John Winchester"

" _Tu_ debiste llamarme" Sam acusó entonces, rodeando a Jim y acercándose a su padre "Dios… ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo pensar que yo estaba muerto?"

Jim le había explicado a Sam que de alguna manera durante el ataque, el niño que los cazadores habían intentado salvar había sido asesinado y que Dean, herido y confundido, creyó que era Sam el que había sido asesinado. Por supuesto, se había convencido de que era su culpa. Nada pudo convencerlo de lo contrario.

"¿O esperabas que lo siguiera creyendo? ¿Eso te resolvería un montón de problemas, verdad papá?"

 _Dios_. John quería darle una tunda al muchacho. Estaba jodidamente seguro que ese era el problema. Gracias a Dean, él jamás le había puesto un dedo encima a su hijo menor y aparentemente el dicho de que saltarse los correazos, malcriaba a los niños, era totalmente cierto.

Pero John había encontrado otras maneras de lidiar con Sam

 **Probablemente No Lo Haría Aún Si Pudiera,**

"Quizá _sería_ mejor de esa manera. Podría darle algo de paz al final. No estaría distraído preocupándose por ti todo el tiempo"

 **Porque Estoy Tan Furioso**

Sam sintió las palabras como un golpe bajo y se vio a sí mismo, como si estuviese a mucha distancia, lanzarse contra John. Todos los 'y sí' y 'debería haber' con que se había torturado a si mismo todo el viaje desde California, finalmente lo empujaron del precipicio "Voy a matarte ¿me escuchaste? ¡Tú le hiciste esto! ¡TU!"

Unos brazos fuertes lo agarraron desde atrás, alejándolo mientras trataba de llegar a su padre. Su visión se nublo en un océano de furia roja. Sus orejas ardían como si su cabeza hubiese sido usada de campana. Cada musculo de su cuerpo tenso y luchando contra las manos que lo retenían.

 **Que no puedo hacer por mi mismo lo que crees que debo hacer**

"¡Sam!" gruño Caleb en su oído "Tienes que calmarte"

"¡Suéltame!" le gritó Sam "¡Mi hermano se está muriendo, hijo de perra! ¡Y es todo culpa suya!"

"¡Para!" Caleb lo afirmó con más fuerza "No aquí, Sammy. No así, niño. Piensa en Deuce"

Jim se había colocado entre los dos ahora. Sus manos en el pecho de John manteniéndolo en el lugar, mientras Caleb tiraba a Sam hasta una distancia segura.

El joven cazador finalmente logro liberarse y Caleb usó su cuerpo para bloquearle el camino hacia su padre. "Dean no querría esto, Sam" dijo, efectivamente quitándole la intensidad a la furia del joven "Siéntate" Reaves le indico una silla.

Y Sam colapso en ella, enterrando su cabeza en sus manos "Dean" dijo ahogado.

 **Yo se… que dijiste**

Sam no podía recordar otro momento de haberle fallado tanto a su hermano, excepto quizá la noche en que le había contado a Dean de Stanford. Habían finalizado una cacería, ambos cansados después de la adrenalina. Su hermano había necesitado puntos y Sam había tomado ventaja de los medicamentos para el dolor y le había enseñado la carta premiada que había recibido los primeros días de esa semana.

Nunca olvidaría el momento cuando las palabras se filtraron entre el dolor y la codeína. Nunca podría erradicar de su memoria la expresión suplicante y casi desesperada que se reflejo en el rostro de su hermano. El rostro que siempre decía que el diablo tenía que tener cuidado con él. Una expresión que no pertenecía a su hermano.

" _¿Te vas?"_

 _Sam asintió y Dean se encogió de dolor. Por las suturas o por la respuesta. Sam nunca estuvo seguro "No puedes solo irte"_

El muchacho de diecisiete años trato de explicarle acerca de sus sueños…acerca de por qué no quería cazar nunca más.

 **¿Que No Puedes Simplemente Olvidarlo Como Si Nada?**

Pero Dean solo había visto una cosa

" _Papá ha sido un idiota otras veces, Sammy. Sé que fue rudo en este trabajo, pero déjalo ir, viejo. Las cosas mejoraran"_

Pero Sam no podía dejarlo ir. No podía esperar por un cambio que nunca vendría. Era muy tarde. Demasiado tarde para muchas cosas.

 **Volteó…mi mundo de cabeza**

" _Si te vas, no te atrevas a volver"_ gritó John semanas después cuando una pelea había escalado y Sam le había dicho de la universidad. Su padre había apuntado a la puerta _"Lo digo en serio, Samuel. Si haces esto, no eres bienvenido aquí_ "

Esas palabras se habían aferrado a él. Cambiaron todo. Cortaron el cordón con su dureza. Cercenaron los últimos lazos que lo ataban a su familia. Y Sam se había liberado

 **Y Hasta Me Llegó A Gustar De Cierta Forma**

Y aún con lo doloroso y atemorizante que había sido…también había sido liberador.

Después de superar la nostalgia, las semanas de ajuste, la melancolía y lamido sus heridas…Sam había resurgido. Era feliz

Tantas veces había querido escribirle a Dean para contarle tantas cosas. Como Stanford era todo lo que siempre había querido.

Cómo las clases lo retaban y como sus profesores hablaban con él, _hablaban_ , acerca de libros, de política y del mundo…Dios, de un mundo que no era obsesivo y no estaba rodeado siempre de eterna obscuridad y de cierta manera maldito.

Quería enseñarle a Dean las playas, las cafeterías. Los museos que guardaban tesoros que no estaban hechizados o malditos. Y las librerías. Las librerías en las que Sam podía perderse por semanas, leyendo acerca de cosas que no eran misterios sobrenaturales. Más que nada, quería compartir todas las cosas que amaba, con la persona que más amaba.

Especialmente Jessica. A Dean le gustaría. No solo porque era hermosa, sino porque era inteligente. Malditamente graciosa, con un humor agudo y un sentido casi perverso para los chistes, que su hermano apreciaría. Le gustaban los autos también y pensaba que todo lo que no fuera al menos mecánico, era un auto de niñitas, igual que Dean. Ella hacia trampa en las cartas en cada oportunidad que tenía. Haría casi cualquier cosa para ganar y tenía una pasión sereta por el Rock sureño, que Sam aprovechaba para molestarla en cada ocasión que tenía.

 **Hice mi cama…y dormí como un bebe**

Como si sus pensamientos la hubiesen llamado, el teléfono de Sam vibro en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Levanto la vista y vio a Jim y su padre todavía discutiendo acaloradamente al otro lado de la habitación. Presiono el botón para contestar.

"¿Hola corazón? La voz de Jess sonó como el llamado de una sirena por el teléfono, apartándolo de la oscuridad. Añoraba estar en California, amaneciendo en su tranquilo departamento, acurrucado junto a ella en el santuario de su cama, perdido en un sueño sin sueños. Donde las pesadillas no se atrevían a asomarse. Donde su hermano no estaba luchando por su vida…amenazando con dejar todo e irse, dejándolo a solas junto a su padre y sus mandatos.

¿Pero acaso no había hecho Sam lo mismo?

"¿Sam, estas bien?"

Sam trato de contener el aliento. Bloquear las imágenes y los sentimientos apretando los ojos fuertemente "Estoy bien. Es solo que extraño tu hermoso rostro"

No. Sam había hecho lo correcto. La única cosa que podía en ese momento.

"¿Cómo está tu hermano?"

"Dean…Dios, Jess…" Sam no pudo contener su ahogada respuesta, maldiciendo el sollozo que casi se le escapa al ver la preocupación que su novia sentía por él.

"¿Sam? ¿Quieres que vaya a acompañarte? Puedo llegar en un par de horas si tomo el próximo vuelo"

 **Sin arrepentimientos…y no me importa decirlo**

"No" Sam controlo su respiración. Él había escogido este camino. Correcto o incorrecto. Y no se cruzaba con el camino del que venía. "Estoy bien. Dean estará bien. Estará bien"

Tener a Jessica ahí sería tan surrealista. Su antiguo mundo chocando con su mundo nuevo. ¿Cómo demonios podría explicar a Jim o Caleb? ¡¿O a John?! "Estaré en casa pronto"

 **¿Cómo en el mundo, las palabras que digo, pueden lanzar a alguien por el acantilado…**

Sam se despidió, dando una mirada sobre su hombro a su padre, quien ahora venía caminando en su dirección. No podía imaginar cómo solo una noche, tantos meses atrás. Un exaltado intercambio de palabras, los había llevado a esto.

Todo lo que él dijo esa noche es que no quería ir a la cacería. No quería matar otro cambia formas o hombre lobo o extinguir un espíritu. Sam quería salir con sus amigos. Con su hermano, para celebrar su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Eso era todo. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?...una noche de normalidad.

Se dio cuenta rápidamente por el sobresalto en el rostro de su hermano cuando lo dijo, que si, era demasiado.

Y de pronto todo se volvió abrumador. Una insoportable carga que llevar. Y Sam perdió los estribos.

No solo cedió, y se amoldó como en ocasiones anteriores. No. Esta vez el daño era imposible de borrar.

" _Vamos a salir a celebrar mi cumpleaños ¡Maldición! ¡Y no a un jodido cementerio!"_ Le gritó a su padre

"No, no lo harás. ¡Vas a cerrar la boca y hacer tu trabajo! ¡Haz lo que te digo…o que Dios me perdone!" John cerró sus puños en la camisa de su hijo y lo zamarreo, incluso cuando Dean había intentado meterse entre ambos _"Yo soy el que manda aquí"_

 **¡** No **Estoy Listo Para Hacerlo Bien!**

Sam recordaba haberle dicho que se fuera al diablo. Una fría furia se había apoderado de él. A Sam le pareció que la temperatura en la habitación había disminuido como cuando se presentaban incontables entidades sobrenaturales _"Y mientras estás ahí…"_ le grito Sam " _Toma este trabajo… ¡toma este trabajo y todo lo que hay en esta maldita vida y llévatelo contigo! No te necesito y no necesito nada de esto. Ya no más"_

Sam gesticulo con los brazos abiertos, gesticulando para incluir en su gesto su desarreglada y destartalada casa arrendada y cuando lo hizo, su mirada se encontró con la de su hermano. En ese momento vio como se desmoronaba el mundo. Vio el dolor intenso y visceral. Vio la traición que sentía. Quería que Dean entendiera que no estaba refiriéndose a él. _Dios...no su hermano. Todo…menos él_. Dean era la una cosa buena que le quedaba.

' **¡No Estoy Listo Para Echarme Atrás!**

Pero no podía retractarse. No podía mostrar debilidad. No entonces. No con su padre frente a él. No cuando estaba tan cerca de escapar. Estaba preparado para arrancarse su jodida pierna a mordiscos para asegurar su escape, pero no para destrozarle el corazón a su hermano, para asegurar su libertad.

Había cruzado esa línea y no había vuelta atrás. Si algo había aprendido de su padre es que en la batalla por la supervivencia había bajas. Dejaba hombres destrozados y sangrando al final. Y en ocasiones, ese hombre caído a tus pies podía ser tu hermano.

 **No Tengo Tiempo Para Seguir Andando Alrededor Y Alrededor Y Alrededor De Lo Mismo**

John estaba parado frente a él ahora. Jim y Caleb cada uno a su lado, como una extraña y dispar guardia.

"¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí a cuestionarme acerca de cómo manejo a tu hermano? Perdiste ese derecho cuando lo abandonaste. Cuando te fuiste sin mirar atrás. No tienes voto en los asuntos de esta familia nunca más. ¿Entiendes? Si quieres que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, deberías haber estado ahí. Yo estaba tratando de completar una misión. Haciendo un trabajo. Quizá si no estuviese con un hombre menos en el equipo, nadie habría sido comprometido"

Sam se puso de pie. Toda la preocupación y las recriminaciones empujándolo hacia el necesario blanco "¿Qué demonios?" Sam negó con la cabeza, dejando sus dedos tirar ligeramente de su cabello. "¡Es tu hijo! ¡No tu soldado! Y esta no es una misión y tú no eres el comandante. ¡Esta es nuestra vida y nuestra familia!" Sam dio un paso más cerca del hombre, hasta que estaban casi nariz con nariz "¿Y tú quieres culparme de esto a mi?"

 **¡Es muy tarde para arreglarlo!**

"¡Oh, sí!" gritó John "¡Tú te fuiste, Sam! ¡Tú!"

 **Probablemente no lo haría aunque pudiera**

"Me alegra haberte dejado a ti y a la cacería "le grito Sam de vuelta "No cambiaría nada de lo que he hecho" pero no era exactamente verdadero. Sam desearía que pudiese haber convencido a su hermano de ir con él. Quizá si solo le hubiese preguntado. Aunque no lo había hecho… y _de eso_ si se arrepentía.

 **Porque estoy furioso**

"¡Dios! ¿Cuál es el problema con ustedes dos? Este es un hospital. Hay personas muriendo" Caleb no tenía que decirlo. Dean estaba muriendo. A veces él se sentía solo medio humano e incluso _él_ se daba cuenta que lo que estaban haciendo esos dos estaba mal.

Ambos, Sam y John lo miraron "¿Y qué demonios crees que debería hacer, Caleb?" John bufó, indicando hacia su hijo menor como si no tuviese control de la situación. Como si Caleb tuviese una solución mágica.

"Deja de ser un imbécil, para empezar" le respondió Caleb, empujándolo más fuerte y logrando alejarlo de Sam "Dios. No todo es acerca de ti" entonces le dio una mirada dura a Sam "O de ti, chico universitario. Para un puto comienzo, creo que ustedes dos deben dejar de pensar solo en ustedes"

 **Que no puedo hacer por mi mismo lo que crees que debo hacer**

Jim hablo antes de que cualquiera de los cazadores pudiera responder "Caleb tiene razón. En vez de estar destrozándose entre ustedes, deben aparentar ser un frente unido…aunque sea solo para ayudar a Dean. Es lo menos que se merece" el Pastor no lo entendía. Había sido testigo de mucha maldad y demasiadas atrocidades. Había visto a los Winchester atravesar un infierno y se había maravillado de todas las cosas a las que habían sobrevivido. Pero el amor entre ellos, el amor que sentían unos por otros, estaba desapareciendo y dando su último aliento. Y el, no estaba seguro de que podría quedarse observando y ser testigo. No de este pecado.

 **No estoy listo para retractarme**

"Dile a _él_ , Jim. El es la razón por la que estamos aquí" Sam apuntó a su padre.

"¡Estas en lo cierto, Sam! _Yo_ hice esto"

 **Todavía estoy muy furioso…**

"Claro que lo hiciste"

 **No Tengo Tiempo Para Seguir Andando Alrededor Y Alrededor Y Alrededor De Lo Mismo**

El pastor suspiró cuando escucho a alguien entrar en la pequeña sala de espera "Este no es el momento para que ustedes dos se pongan a discutir sobre quien tiene la culpa" apuntó con un dedo a ambos hombres.

El Dr. Lamons aclaro su garganta, esperado hasta que todas las miradas cayeran en él y entro en la habitación "Dean está en recuperación"

"¿Cómo está?"Sam le gano a su padre en preguntar. El otro hombre gruño, cuando el doctor se volteo a ver al joven.

"Lo siento ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Soy su hermano"

El medico asintió "sobrevivió a la cirugía que en sí, es asombroso considerando la cantidad de sangre que perdió y está despierto, lo que es nada menos que un milagro".

"¿Va a estar bien?" John logro decir tragándose el gusto amargo del arrepentimiento.

Lamons asintió "Creo que hemos pasado el momento más crítico. Es un luchador. Eso es seguro"

"¿Podemos verlo?"

"¿Eres Sammy?"

Ambos Winchester vieron al doctor sorprendidos "Sam" el joven asintió.

Una sonrisa cansada se reflejo en el rostro del médico "Ha estado preguntando por ti. Aparentemente cree que fuiste herido en el ataque del oso"

Sam miró a su padre. Jim asintió y John desvió la mirada "Ve"

 **Es muy tarde para arreglarlo**

Sam sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cuando caminaba al cuarto. Sintió como la culpa y el remordimiento se evaporaba. Se paso una mano por la cara antes de llegar al lado de su hermano. Se forzó a sonreír "¿Hola?"

"¿Sammy?" la voz de Dean sonaba débil. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de que su mirada se enfocara en su hermano.

Sam envolvió con sus largos dedos la muñeca de su hermano, teniendo cuidado de la vía intravenosa "¿Esperabas a alguien más? ¿Quizá una enfermera sexy?"

Una breve sonrisa y luego una mueca de dolor "Yo…pensé que estabas muerto"

 _Solo para papá_ "¿Estas bromeando?" Sam mantuvo su sonrisa con determinación "¿Todavía estas respirando o no? Nadie va a echarse al hermanito de Dean Winchester mientras esté vivito y coleando"

La sonrisa volvió. Más fuerte. Más fanfarrona. Pese a las drogas, esta vez, más de Dean "Claro que si"

"¿Dónde está papá?" Dean se esforzó para mirar tras Sam y este puso una mano en su hombro para detenerlo, sin querer que su hermano moviera su tronco que era un enredo de vendajes y tubos "¿Él y Caleb están bien?"

"Están bien" Sam frunció el ceño "Están discutiendo sobre quién de ellos fue el más rudo esta vez"

Dean se relajó, cerrando los ojos y humedeciendo sus secos labios "¿No han aprendido que el que…tiene más puntos gana?"

Sam soltó una carcajada "Entonces, ese serias tu"

Dean abrió sus ojos nuevamente "Si, yo gano" cuando Sam ladeo su cabeza, su hermano sonrió feliz "Me alegra que estés en casa, Sam"

 **Probablemente no lo haría aunque pudiese**

Antes de que Sam pudiese explicarle que _él no estaba en casa_ , antes de que pudiese decirle a Dean que nada había cambiado, los ojos de su hermano se habían cerrado nuevamente y su respiración se relajó.

Y Sam no pudo hacer otra cosa que acercar una silla y esperar.

 **Porque estoy furioso**

Estaba tan cansado de ver a su hermano herido. Atrapado por la desesperación de su padre por encontrar el demonio que había asesinado a su madre. En ocasiones su corazón estaba tan consumido por su enojo con John, que Sam olvidaba lo fuerte que eran los otros sentimientos. Los sentimientos que tenía por el hombre acostado en la cama y que lucía tan roto.

 **No puedo obligarme a hacer lo que tú crees que debo hacer…**

"Deberías irte" la voz baja de su padre, hizo que levantara la vista del rostro de su hermano. La preocupación que vio reflejada en esos ojos tan parecidos al suyo, hizo que el mayor de los Winchester casi se arrepintiera de su las próximas palabras que iba a decir "No sería bueno que todavía estés aquí cuando despierte" la voz de John sonaba extrañamente hueca "No quiero que lo alteres. Ya sabes que estará bien, así que ya puedes irte otra vez" _antes que sea más difícil dejarte ir._

 **...lo que tú crees que debo hacer**

Sam iba a reclamar, porque era su primer instinto…no estar de acuerdo con su padre. Hacer lo opuesto de lo que el hombre quería. Solo porque si.

Entonces recordó la forma en que su hermano lo había mirado cuando había notado que estaba ahí, vivo, respirando, en carne y hueso. Había visto una chispa de esperanza en los brillantes ojos verdes y la esperanza era algo peligroso.

Aun así…con toda su alma deseaba quedarse…para hablar con su hermano cuando estuviera más coherente. Dean quizá ni siquiera recordaría que había estado ahí.

Pero entonces se recordó de otra época en que había visto la misma esperanza en los ojos de Dean. Cuando había visto a esa esperanza morir.

Había sucedido cuando Dean salió apresuradamente a la lluvia, tras él, esa fatídica noche cuando se marchó a Stanford.

" _No te vayas, Sammy. No así, hombre. Por favor"_

Fue testigo de lo que le había costado a su hermano, cuando estiró su mano y agarró a Sam por la muñeca, apretándola ligeramente. Sam ahora bajo la vista a su propia mano, que ahora agarraba la muñeca de su hermano…

" _Maldición. ¿Vas a obligarme a decirlo, verdad?..."había sonreído... esa media sonrisa típica de Dean…"Te necesito perra, ¿ok? No quiero hacer esto sin ti, hermanito"_

Pero Sam no había dicho nada. Había desviado la vista, y Dean había soltado su muñeca. Lo había dejado ir.

Y por una vez, Sam supo que debía escuchar a su padre…aunque fuese por el bienestar de su hermano. Ahora él tenía que dejarlo ir.

 **¿Perdón?...suena bien**

"Lo siento, Dean" Sam se puso de pie y paso una temblorosa mano por el corto cabello de Dean, apoyando su propia frente contra la de su hermano "Desearía…desearía que las cosas pudieran ser diferentes" trago el nudo que había aparecido en su garganta y presionó sus labios contra el cabello de Dan…respirando la esencia de su hermano.

 **¿Olvidar?...No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo**

"Haría cualquier cosa por ti, hermano… pero no puedo hacer esto"

 **Dicen…que el tiempo lo cura todo**

"Te amo, Dean" susurró. Quizá algún día fuese suficiente.

 **Pero, sigo esperando...**

Volvió la mirada a su padre y se encontró con una mezcla de enojo, dolor y quizá algo de arrepentimiento.

¿Perdonar a su padre? Sam dio un paso al lado. Quizá.

John dio un paso atrás. El vals habitual.

Sam miro a Dean una vez más ¿Olvidar a su hermano? Nunca.

John levanto su mano e iba a decir algo, pero Sam se dio vuelta, salió y cerró la puerta.

No todavía.

No estaba listo para ser agradable.

 **& S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus comentarios para ver qué les parece y que me vayan diciendo de que edades les gustan más las historias.


End file.
